Hirelings
='Hirelings'= There are a number of places to purchase charmed mobs (NPCs) to help you. This page only lists public locations. Many quality mounts can also be bought in a kingdom or clan's private stables. Note that any costs are NOT including applicable kingdom taxes. The following locations sell mobs mostly meant for combat: Quagmir's Pets in the MUD School * [ 1] 10 - a liger cub * [ 2] 40 - a young rhinoceros Mercenaries R' Us in Althainia * [ 9] 882 - the assassin * [ 7] 534 - the mercenary * [ 5] 272 - the hired killer * [ 3] 98 - the hired thug * [ 1] 10 - the bully Nabil's Exotic Animals in New Thalos * 20 4320 - the tiger * 15 2430 - the lion * 12 1555 - the eagle Thaxanos EMPLOYMENT Office in Thaxanos * [ 5] 250 - a Beardless mul * 10 1000 - a mul Grunt * 15 2250 - a mul Soldier * 20 4000 - a mul Kuldjargh * 25 6250 - a mountain dwarf Battlerager Red Oak Catering and Cleaning in Shalonesti * [ 1] 10 - a sea elf seamstress * [ 3] 90 - a half elf maid * [ 5] 250 - a wild elf butler * 10 1000 - a wild elf gardener * 15 2250 - a sea elf cook Time to Serve Indentured Servants in Fort Ironclad * [ 5] 250 - a wild elf mercenary * 10 1000 - a yinnish mercenary * 15 2250 - a hobgoblin mercenary * 20 4000 - a giant ogre mercenary O.C.C. (Ogre Cultured Canines) in Darkonin (NOTE: Can also be used as mounts) * 30 9000 - a heavy war warg * 15 2250 - a light war warg * 10 1000 - a warg cub Xosk's Benign Beasts in Darkonin * [ 1] 10 - a wooly snow-slug * [ 3] 90 - a mangy tundra wolf pup * [ 5] 250 - an ice vulture * [ 7] 490 - a vicious wolverine * [ 9] 810 - a chained baby yeti Abbas's Cat House in Kabir Abyad * 15 2250 - a tabby cat * 15 2250 - a tuxedo cat * 15 2250 - a calico cat * 25 6250 - a desert wildcat * 15 2250 - a Thalosian Mau * 15 2250 - a white cat * 15 2250 - a siamese cat The Golden Claw and Hoof in Shokono (NOTE: The horse and pony may be used as mounts) * 30 9000 - a sturdy buckskin horse * 15 2250 - a chow guard dog * 12 1440 - a golden eagle * [ 9] 810 - a spotted pack pony * [ 5] 250 - a sleek red panda * [ 3] 90 - a tame gray monkey * [ 1] 10 - a goldfish in a goldfish bowl The Pet Shop in Dojia * [ 1] 10 - a small rooster * [ 3] 90 - a small garden snake * [ 5] 250 - a fat pig * [ 9] 810 - a large ox * 15 2250 - a striped tiger * 30 9000 - a tall pony ---- These following locations sell mobs mostly meant to be used as mounts: The Blue Pixie in Althainia * 25 6250 - a Stout, Nordmaarian War Horse * 20 4000 - a Dapple Grey Gelding * 15 2250 - a Dark Bay Colt * 10 1000 - a Sleek, Lean Thoroughbred * [ 5] 250 - a Light Brown Filly The Stables in Dolund'ir * 10 1090 - Wolf cub * 15 2452 - Light war wolf * 30 9810 - Heavy war wolf Bregan's Livery in Fort Ironclad * 30 9000 - a large yak * 20 4000 - a pale steed The Flying Fang in Darkonin * 10 1000 - a small warthog * 15 2250 - a large warthog * 30 9000 - a large razorback boar The Four Horsemen Stables in Abaddon * [ 6] 360 - a young Caspian horse * 18 3240 - a percheron stallion * 30 9000 - a hellhound * 40 16000 - a nightmare The Chop Shop in Mad Scientist Lab in Limbo * 20 4000 - a three-headed dog * 25 6250 - a sphinx * 30 9000 - a chimera * 35 12250 - a manticore * 40 16000 - a basilisk The Stable in the Keep of the Knighthood in Limbo * [ 9] 810 - a bright young mare * 25 6250 - a Knight's silver warhorse Ye Royal Stables in The Siege * 40 16000 - a grey valarian horse * 30 9000 - a war horse * 25 6250 - a draft horse The Chocobo Stables in the Enchantress Tower * 48 23040 - a golden chocobo * 40 16000 - a black chocobo * 30 9000 - a blue chocobo Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page